Why Didn't You Tell Me?
by CinderCat123
Summary: Read it and find out what's going on. Yes, there's LEMON and YAOI.


It was a still night, no life, no motion in the air, not even a sound. I was enjoying this quiet, peaceful time on the balcony since I usually never get any peace from my parents. One was always nagging me about everything while the other would drink himself to death and become violent with anyone in the same room as him.

Sadly, I end up in his grasp, each time wondering if I'll be alive by the time I'm free…. The two of them decided to go on a three month vacation without me, but I didn't mind. Now I had the house all to myself…._So peaceful and so soothing tonight…so…so… _As I started to trail off in my thoughts, I heard a strange noise coming from the other side of the balcony. I turned around, but nothing was there.

_Maybe I'm just a little tired, _but then I heard a voice and another noise, only this time it was closer and the voice seem so familiar, yet I couldn't make it out. "~Roxas~" it whispered in an unnerving tone. Out of fear, I turned once more… still no one on the balcony but me. _I need to lie down…yeah that's it. I just need some sleep._ I walked off the balcony and landed on my bed, resting my head on my pillow, thinking about _him… Axel_. _He was everything you would want in a guy and more, hair so fiery red and soft, arms so strong, eyes shining such an emerald green, and his personality so fine__ and__ fun-loving. And the best part of it all is his heart; it's gentle, loving, caring, and sympathetic. He's so…so…wait…WHAAATT? What am I saying, he's my BEST FRIEND...a best friend who is dating the snobbiest girl ever…Larxene. What does he see in her? She thinks that she's the best at everything, she hates me, and she takes advantage of __him__! I don't understand!_

After that thought, I heard the voice whispering again, I finally figured out who it was… Axel! I finally got to see his wonderful face. "What are you doing here?" I asked angrily with a bit of a curious attitude, "and why were you sneaking up on me like that? You almost gave me a heart…" He stopped me, "What, is it a law that I can't visit my best friend and scare him a little?" He teased and I gave him my usual stare of agreement and frustration. "No, but don't do that anymore, ok?" I gave him my 'please say you will' face. He smiled, giving me a hug.

After nearly dying for the millionth time, I asked how he got in, as if I didn't know the answer. He replied with a sarcastic smile, "Through the balcony when you weren't paying attention, of course." _Typical Axel right there. We've known each other since the 5th grade and he's never used my front door. I don't think he'll ever learn. You'd think I would expect him to do something like that. He knows all too well that I won't mind, not now, not ever._

We sat down on the bed, and as we started to talk, I casually asked him what's going on with Larxene (a.k.a the bitch). Strangely, he just sat there, lost in thought, but with a sad feeling to it all. "What's wrong Axel?" I asked. He just sat there, his blank face trying to form the words to express the exact feeling.

I acted like I didn't know… _Maybe… I shouldn't have asked him…look what I've done. What should I do…what should I… _

I stopped in mid-thought when he finally spoke to me. "She cheated on me the entire year we were together and…well… She looked at me with some kind of disgust, and just said that we were over and that I wasn't a great...or even good enough boyfriend for her in the first place... "

He started to sob a little, and began to shed tears... _ I can't believe this is happening because of HER! _"Don't cry for her, she's not worth your tears, your sorrow, or your loyal love. She took advantage of all of that. You don't deserve to suffer! She never deserved any of your feelings!" I finally stopped when I realized what I just said to the guy who was 'in love' with this girl for a whole year. "So…this is why you came, right?" Before I could say my next comment, the redhead fell on my lap, crying, his emerald green eyes glistening.

To see my friend, my best friend, my _secret love_ like this was so hard to take in. I did all I could to comfort Axel, only wishing I could do more, wishing that I could take all the pain away from his heart and mind.

He finally stopped crying, but had hiccups as a 'side effect'. Once he was able to speak, his hiccups made him sound so funny and kind of cute. "Thank you, Ro-hic-xas, for being the -hic- only one to let me in, for let-hic-ting me cry like this an-hic-d letting it all out." Axel's eyes were still a bit glossy, his hair a bit messed up, but I didn't mind. "That's what best friends are for. I'm always here to listen to your problems and try to help you out. I guess you can say it's my job, but I don't need any kind of payment as long as I have you as _my_ best friend. Got it memorized?"

"Haha, yeah a-hic-nd get your -hic- own catch-hic-phrase, alright?" Axel tried to say in sarcastic tone. "Ok then, I'll go find my own someday, but for now, I'm just going to borrow yours." We started laughing, which seemed to calm Axels' hiccups. Soon, we were talking about random things, from our favorite animal to what we want in our futures.

He began to stare at me, as if amazed by something. _Why is he staring at me? Oh no…do I have something on my face? Is there a pimple? Oh my __god__! What is it? Just tell me already. _Soon Axel leaned in closer to my face, a smirk forming little by little on his lips. _Wait what's going on? Why is he getting close to my face? Huh? _I couldn't believe it…

He had just kissed me on the forehead, which was a slight disappointment but accepted nonetheless. "What was that for?" I questioned stupidly. "For being my _best_ friend, Roxy." He smirked and I just blushed, almost looking like I had a heat rash. "How many times have I told you not to call me that? Although, I do love that way it sounds coming from you." I murmured to him, the last part a whisper to myself. I glanced at my alarm clock, flashing 1:00AM in its red color. _I can't believe time can fly so fast_. "Wow, it's that late? And to think I came here around 10. I better head home, as if my parents will even notice." I said in a shy but bold voice, "You can stay here if you like; I mean I have the whole house to myself for a while and you can sleep in the guest room." He smiled in agreement as we walked to the guest room. _Wow, my heart is beating so fast, I'm blushing again….Calm down Roxas, calm down….HOW CAN I? HE'S STAYING IN MY HOUSE WITH NO ONE AROUND BUT ME! Don't screw this up!_

As soon as we walked into the guest room, I started to wonder what would happen to us now, what Axel thought about _us_. _What goes on in that head of his? Oh well, I guess I'll never know._ "You know, you're so sweet, funny, and cu…caring~ Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Axel wondered. I said nonchalantly, "If you haven't noticed, I'm usually 'mean and horrible' in public and I don't really like any of the girls in our town." I don't like to be open with people I don't know well enough, _I learned that the hard way, _and I'm, well, gay. Girls aren't really my thing, and I couldn't tell Axel since Larxene was such a homophobic creature... _Hope she falls in a hole or something. _

We finally got to the guest room at the end of the corridor (yes, my house is a huge mansion) and I led him into his room, saying, "Well, have a good night." _Can't believe its 1:15 in the morning!_

"Alright, I'll see you later today and don't get grumpy if I wake you up, got it memorized?" Axel uttered as he took off his shirt and slacks, all I managed to say was a mixture of an okand oh my god…_He's so hot…_

Suddenly I couldn't move my legs, as if they were made of jelly, and I fell right onto the hard wood floor. _What's going on? I felt fine just a minute ago? What's happening to me? _I felt two big, strong arms carry me to the bed, shaking me slightly to get me out of this trance.

"Hey, are you ok? Is anyone there? He must be exhausted to have knocked out like that…."

I tried to respond to him, but I couldn't speak. I did feel super exhausted at that moment, yet I felt like I was still awake. I could hear him clearly. _Wow__... I can't believe I just fainted..__._ "Wow, he's so cute when he's sleeping. I wonder if he would ever love a pyro freak like me…. Why can't you just tell him you idiot? Just say it!"

_What? _

"I can't believe I dated that little bitch just to hide the truth from myself... I'm so stupid. But, now...I think I can accept the fact that I'm gay, and since I'm with you now,I just want to tell you that I love you. I've always loved you. I hated Larxene for everything she did to you... I'm sorry."

_He's loved me this whole time? I thought he was only into girls. If only I could speak, I'd tell you that I….love…you…too, and I forgive...you._

As I started to cry on the inside for not being able to tell him, I felt Axel start to lift up my shirt, caressing my stomach and torso with his long, soft, slender hands. As he started to kiss my stomach gently, I finally came out of my dazed state, but he didn't noticed and continued his examination of my torso.

_No…no…we can't do this…oohh...but…it feels nice…_ As he moved up toward my face, he realized that I was finally awake (so to speak) and suddenly stopped and shifted back. "OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry, didn't mean to do anythi…." I just gave him a peck on the lips. "It's fine, I liked it and I didn't want you to stop." I got up slowly and seductively, and moved onto his torso, feeling his 6-pack. _Oh god, he's so ripped, and yet he's so soft and glowing..._ "But Roxas-"I eventually made it back to his soft, sweet lips.

I closed his two pink slits with mine, passionately. Axel nipped at my lower lip, wanting entrance into my mouth. I let him dominate and explore my mouth, sucking on his tongue, moaning slightly at the delight. We came up from the kiss, taking a quick breathe.

"Roxas, I love you…. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner." Axels' eyes were full of love and sympathy. "It's fine, now I know."

As we moved back into our passionate kissing, he started to lift up my shirt and take it off of me. He traced a line with his tongue from my mouth to my jaw line, then slowly, he made it to the two nubs on my chest. Axel started to lick them, which caused me to wince and moan a little. He then sucked on them, making them hard and making me moan in small pleasure. His hand slowly pulled down the zipper of my jeans, slipping his hand down to my already hard member. _His hand is so warm and soft….it's so gooood..._

He stroked my semi-hard member very slowly and kept on sucking at my very hard nipples. I moaned his name a little, shaking my hips in rhythm with his motion to make it feel even better. After a few hard but slow strokes, he got faster and faster, moving his hand at a steadily increasing tempo. "Ahhh…Axel…I...I can't…" I felt like I was about to explode if this kept going. I wanted him to feel good, too. But before I had the chance to do anything, the strokes were now hard and fast. _I….I…can't….I…I'm going to cum…._ "Ahhh…Axel….Axel….AHHHHH!"

A sudden thrust came so unexpectedly, and I fell on top of my lover, panting, feeling the warm, sticky cum on our chests. "Wow that was a lot. You're so cute after cumming. Did it feel good?"

Axel started to kiss me again, and I murmured, "Yeah, that felt great, but what about you?" pointing to the tent in Axel's slacks. "I'll take care of your little friend there, ok?"

He smiled and did as I told, taking off his slacks and boxers, to reveal his very big and throbbing member, obviously in pain from the arousal. I slowly started to stroke it, trying to imitate the movements he had done earlier. As I licked the tip, Axel put his hand on my head and started to push my head down. I followed his command and the next thing I know, his big, long, throbbing member was in my mouth almost going down my throat.

_I my god, he's huge…and…and is it getting BIGGER? Whoa, I thought he reached his full 'potential' but I guess….not…man I feel like gagging….but I'll hold it in… _He then slowly slid out of my mouth and pushed right back in, over and over. "Roxas, your mouth feels so warm and moist. I don't know how much longer I can….AHH…ROX…." He thrusted and came right into my throat, which I forcefully swallowed.

_Ahh…it's salty, but sweet. I like it. It reminds me of…strangely…sea salt ice cream._

Axel pulled his cock out and fell to the bed. "Wow, you're still hard and after all of th..." He stopped and kissed me again, then he pointed three of his lovely fingers at me saying in a smooth tone, "Suck."

I started to suck on them as he pinched and twisted my nipple. My member started to get hard once again from all this taunting, touching, and kissing. He pulled his fingers out he positioned me to where he was over me, looking down at me with his emerald orbs. He whispered to me in a soothing voice, "This is going to hurt a little, so just relax, ok?" I saw the sincerity within his lust filled eyes when he spoke. "Ok, I trust you." He positioned his fingers at my puckered hole; tracing it with one of his saliva covered fingers. He came up to my lips, capturing them in a passionate kiss once again. That's when he slowly inserted one finger. _Oww! That hurt! It feels so...strange with something inside...me._ My face was contorted from all the pain, but I finally relaxed and the intrusion began to feel good. Then he added another finger, slowly thrusting in and out of me, along with a scissoring motion. The pain came back, but not as bad as the first time. Then, out of nowhere, Axel hit something that sent pleasure flowing through my veins, a sensation riding up my spine. "Oh...Axel, right there...right there." He smirked and continued to aim straight for that spot, over and over I moaned his name. "Axel...Axel...I..I can't..." I felt emptiness inside of me when he removed his fingers, but they were replaced by something bigger poking at my entrance.

_Oh, he's actually going to enter me. This is going to hurt...wait why isn't he pushing in?_ Axel was over me, looking into my eyes, clouded by lust but also concern. "Roxas, are you sure about this? I don't want to rush you." I gave him a reassuring kiss. "Yes, because it's you that I'm with, no one else." He began to kiss me passionately, his tongue exploring the caverns of my mouth once again when I felt a agonizing pain, causing me to moan in pleasure and pain.

_Wow,_ _he's_ _so_ _big!_ _I_ _think_ _I'm_ _going_ _to_ _rip_ _in_ _half!_ Axel kept his place, hissing in delight at the warmth and tightness. "Roxas... Ahh...Are you ok?" I could only give him a slight nod as the pain and pleasure was too much to handle and words could not be formed. He slowly pulled out, watching my reaction as he slammed back in. _So much pain, so much pleasure all at once...I...I don't feel the pain anymore...but I want more...I want- _"AHG! Axel, right there, AGAIN!" I began to moan louder, moving as best I could with his rhythm. "MORE...AGH...Fast..faster...HARDER!" He had found _my_ _spot _again and continued to increase his speed, pounding me into the bed. "Axel, I feel like I'm going to cum soon!" I managed to say through all the pleasure. "Me...too...ah..ROXAS!" "AHHH!" We came together, streams of cum landing on our chests; my ass being filled to the point of overflow.

As we came down from the high of our combined orgasm, I looked at him in his afterglow, wondering how I'm so lucky to have such a beautiful lover. "Hey there." I felt a stinging pain shoot straight through my spine. "Hey.. Ahh, everything hurts..." He gave me a gentle hug, whispering in my ear, "I'm sorry. I would never want to hurt you on purpose." I looked at him and smiled, "It's ok. I know, and I love you no matter what." It felt weird saying that, but it was the truth. I loved him and he loved me back. "I love you, too. Got it memorized?" I simply smiled and kissed his nose. "Yeah, commit it to memory."


End file.
